


Just Another a Moment

by bum_and_nyoung



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Cuddlefucking, Daddy Kink, Eventual Smut, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Mild Smut, Vaginal Fingering, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8973052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bum_and_nyoung/pseuds/bum_and_nyoung
Summary: One where Jaebum and Jinyoung miss each other more than they can tell, and the cuddles aren't enough to satisfy them. 
 
Also the one where late night cuddles lead to sex





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post so please support!!! Thanks to @foxxing and riha, for being my supports! 

Jinyoung had been watching their fancams from MCountdown , and now he couldn't sleep. He rubbed his eyes and felt for the light and switched it on. The dim bulb illuminated only enough for Jinyoung to get up and walk out of his room without tripping on anything.

 

As he moved to the hall, he noticed the light in Jackson and Jaebum's shared room on. He knew Jackson was on his way to China, to spend time with his family. And that meant Jaebum was alone and not asleep. Giggling like a little school girl, he opened the door to find Jaebum listening to music with his eyes closed, looking blissful and beautiful in the soft nightlight. 

 

"Jaebum Hyung~"

".... Jinyoung-ah? "

Jinyoung's heart flipped at the way his boyfriend said his name. In front of others, they had to be careful, distant, so that no one found out. But in these moments, Jinyoung could express his love towards Jaebum without any hesitation. 

" Can I come in?"

"Yeah sure... I was just dozing off... "

 

Jinyoung goes and sits next to Jaebum, who immediately envelopes him into a tight hug. 

"I saw your nightlight on so I decided to come" 

"Good, anyway I was missing you so bad"

Jinyoung shivered, in a good way. Whenever he saw this side of Jaebum, raw, exposed and so vulnerable, he felt some kind of furious pride in being the only one to see him like this. 

A few moments passed in comfortable silence, in which Jaebum cutely tangles his and Jinyoung's legs and had the younger almost on his lap. Jinyoung was now satiated and content with attention and love, when he felt something hard on his butt. 

"Are you serious? Its 2 at night?"

"And that's gonna stop us because.... "

Jinyoung gulped. He should've sensed this mood of Jaebum, his eyes dark with lust and love. 

" Hyung, we could get caught. Anyone could wake up and... "

Jaebum started kissing Jinyoung intensely, holding his neck and feverishly letting his hands roam the youngers body. Jinyoung let out a soft moan, which further coaxed Jaebum to kiss Jinyoung harsher and let his tongue roam Jinyoung's cavern, craving to taste the younger boy. The room felt hot, but it was nothing like the fire between the two lovers, hands roaming and mouths intertwined in a romantic haze. 

Jaebum's sinful mouth moved to Jinyoungs equally sinful neck, licking down the column of his throat. Jinyoung helplessly held on to Jaebum's shoulder, biting down on his lip in case someone should hear them. 

Jaebum removed Jinyoung's shirt in a jiffy and picked Jinyoung and placed him on his lap. The latter felt his boyfriends hard on and could only moan. 

"Jaebum ah! "

"Yes baby let me hear your beautiful voice"

Jaebum went lower and pinched and sucked Jinyoungs nipples, causing the younger to yelp in pain. Jaebum smirked and went lower to lick stripes on Jinyoungs stomach, making him squirm and whimper in arousal.  
Jaebum looked up at Jinyoung and the latter only saw the fire of lust in his eyes. This caused his dick to twitch in his pants, and he moaned when Jaebum licked his lips. As Jaebum was going to remove Jinyoungs pants, a hand came up to stop him. 

"Let me please"

Jaebum quirked an eyebrow, but quickly hoisted Jinyoung off his lap and let him get down on his knees. Jinyoung's eyes were full of arousal, ready to please Jaebum as best as he could. He slowly removed his hyung's pants and massaged his long hard cock through his boxers, making small stains of precome on the boxers. Suddenly Jaebum grabbed his hair and he was looking upto jaebum. 

"Baby, no teasing, please. "

Jinyoung just smirked and removed Jaebum's boxers in a shot, never ceasing to be amazed at the angry rock hard dick in front of him. He licked his lips at the sight and gave a tentative lick at the base. Jaebum groaned and that was confirmation enough for jinyoung to take the whole thing in his mouth and oh boy, did he relish it. He sucked like the good boy he was, occasionally licking and nibbling, which resulted in jaebum grunting and groaning. Jaebum couldn't take the pleasure of Jinyoung's sinful hot mouth and began thrusting against the other boy roughly, not caring whether he gagged or not. For jinyoung it hurt, but he knew it aroused Jaebum no end when he didn't gag. He just sucked and sucked till he felt jaebums cock twitch and he looked jaebum right in the eye, and swallowed the whole load. 

"Holy fuck Jinyoung ah.. That felt so good. Now let me return the favour"

Jinyoung was on his back, being kissed roughly by Jaebum, and by the time he separated from his, his pants were off. Jaebum placed 2 fingers on Jinyoung's lips and said 

"Suck it baby"

Jinyoung was his good boy, so he did, licking and mewling against jaebums fingers with rings, slightly biting down on the cold hard metal. 

Jaebum took his finger out with a pop and Jinyoung whined. Jaebum just laughed and without warning, shoved the fingers up Jinyoung's tight puckered hole. Jinyoung moaned and clawed against Jaebums back,leaving marks that would stay for days. Jaebum just went faster, thrusting into Jinyoung's wet hole with ease. The sounds of skin slapping and the image of Jaebum's face wound with concentration was too much for Jinyoung to take, and he climaxed right on to Jaebum's hand, panting and moaning his name. Jaebum huffed and groaned, but then he laughed. Jinyoung, obviously not in the mood for jokes, looked at Jaebum scornfully. 

"What's so funny!? "

" You couldn't even wait for me to add a third finger Jinyoung-ah! So horny hmm??? "

Jinyoung scowled and climbed onto Jaebum's lap, slowly grinding against him. 

"Then how about we have another round? And see who lasts longer? "

It was gonna be a long night. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

끝


End file.
